Samara Lives On
by MirokuIsMYperv
Summary: Samara would no longer kill... as long as the tape lived on. But what if the tape hadn’t lived on? What if people stopped believing? Then what would happen?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I got this idea from my friend Karina (IsitMyInu). So I cant take ALL the credit. I just tweaked the idea a little and made it my own. Also, I wouldnt really call this a fic... because Im not really a of Samara. So Id rather call this a.... uhhh..... hmmm.... well, just not a fic. haha.  
  
Disclaimer: I DEFINATELY WOULDNT WANA OWN THE RING!!!!   
  
***WARNING***: If you have never seen The Ring before... this is NOTHING like it!!! So if you dont like scary movies... then I suggest that you DONT see The Ring. This fic is kina The Ring. And for those of you who have seen The Ring, please do not review yelling at me for making fun of it...... this fic was made to make The Ring LESS scary.  
  
***NOTE: THINKING'  
  
...............NOW!!!! ON TO THE STORY!!!....................  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summary*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Samara would no longer kill..... as long as the tape lived on. But what if the tape hadn't lived on? What if people stopped believing? Then what would happen? Most likely, she'd start killing again. Right? Well, back where this whole disaster started, Rachel had gone back to her regular schedule, no longer distracted by the monster that had almost killed her. Aiden no longer drew those disturbing pictures. But Noah, poor Noah, he was never seen again. For, it was too late. Samara had already gotten to him. But what if he wasn't dead. What if... the previously mentioned tape was the key to Noah's life?  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present Day Life~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


AIDEN!!! Wake up! You're gonna be late for your first day of 5th grade!! Rachel shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I'll be there in a minute!!! Aiden yelled back as he was brushing his teeth. *spits* Can't even let me brush my teeth in peace. Always gotta yell. Gawd... I don't even wanna go to school. What good is it? I'm never gonna need it. Aiden mumbled as he went to go get changed. Oh yea! I laid your clothes out for you! They're on your bed! Rachel informed him. Aiden look at the clothes on his bed: a striped, white and black collar shirt, a pair of neatly folded, freshly ironed pants, and some fancy dress shoes. Great... He said sarcastically I'm gonna stand out like a chicken in a foxs' den. As he looked in the mirror after he got dressed, he thought to himself I'm a cross of one of those Footlocker employees and a boy at a wedding.'   
  
At the breakfast table, Rachel greeted him with a plate of eggs and bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Oh Aiden! Tuck in your shirt, please? I want you to look decent for your first day of school. Aiden murmered something under hiis breath as he tucked his shirt in. Ok, now hurry up and finish you breakfast, it's already 7:00. We have to leave at 7:15 if you're gonna be on time. Rachel said hurryingly as she went to put on her shoes. As they got in the car, Rachel tried starting the car, but it kept stalling. Greaatt...... now we're both gonna be late. I should've just taken the bus. Aiden declared as he watched the bus drive past him. All of a sudden, with his window rolled down, Aiden felt a droplet of water land on the tip of his nose. Umm.... I think it's starting to rain... This is just great, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late again. Aiden, can you go inside and call for a cab, please? You know where the phone book is. I have to try and get this stoopid car to start. Sure, whatever... He replied in a dull manner.   
  
The phone rang, like, maybe four times and Aiden was just about to hang up when... answered a rough, raspy voice. Hi, umm... I'm calling for a cabAiden replied. Well you called the right place. This is a cab company. Now, just tell me where ya are so I can come pick ya up. He said rather annoyed. A few minutes later, Aiden walked outside with an umbrella and told Rachel The cab is coming in about 10 minutes. Rachel raised her head out of the car and said Terrific! Just let me wash my hands and fix my hair a little. A couple seconds later, Rachel came back asking Aiden, did you lock the door when oyu came back out? Oh no!!, I left the house key on the kitchen counter!!! The two sat on the porch and waited for the cab to come. A few minutes later, the cab arrived and they rushed into the cab, while trying not to get soaked. When they got to Aiden's school, Aiden got out and started walking towards the building. Unfortunately, he didn't walk fast enough and the cab splashed a puddle of water onto his suit. Ughhh...... this is the worst day ever.... ' Aiden thought.   
  
When he aarived into the classroom, amazingly he made it just on time, all eyes were on him. He was soaking wet and had the biggest mud puddle stain on his back. Feeling kind of unsecure, he looked for an open desk. You can sit next to me. a girl with long black hair offered him. he said as he walked to the desk. His shoes made an uncomfortable squeaking sound that the whole class heard. Ok, class. Let me inroduce myself. My name is Mrs. Byrns. Just say present when you hear your name for the roll. Ok, Micheal? Present Umm... excuse me if I say this wrong... ? Here, and it's . I'm sorry. Now where was I? Ok, Samara? ....I mean excuse me... Samantha? At that instant, Aiden got this bone-chilling shiver up his spine. He looked beside him as the dark-haired girl that offered him the seat answered   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter was kind of short... sorry!! I think I have writers block!! But I hope you enjoyed it!! Please R&R!!!!! 


	2. Just A Misunderstanding?

A/N: FINALLY!!! ive made my second chappie.. i had the longest writerz block ever!!! sorry for everyone whoz been waiting for me 2 finally make my second chappie!! so... hope u enjoy this one ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT WANNA OWN THE RING _ .... *spooky shrill*... ScArY..... o_O.... yall can hav it... Samara can just go bak to where she came from... the well....   
  
**NOTE: how its that in every japanese show... the well either leadz to a whole different era... or u die in 7 dayz...??   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING?  
  


I'm sorry, what's your name? Mrs. Byrns asked the mysterious girl. It's Samantha, she replied in a flat tone. I'm sorry, my attendance sheet has a little smudge on it, the teacher replied back to Samantha. As Mrs. Byrns continued on with the attendance, Samantha sat in her seat, still as can be as Aiden watched her from the corner of his eye. Okay class, now that attendance is done with, we will go over the basics of what you will be learning this year. What's one thing you think we'll be learning? Samantha, do you have any an idea? asked the teacher. With her hair in front of her face, Samantha replied with the same flat voice, Okay.. anyone else want to give it a shot? How about you, Aiden?   
  
Aiden hadn't been paying attention, so he was caught off guard. Oh.. umm... the Civil War? Great! That's right class. This year, we will be discussing the Civil War. Anything else? As Mrs. Byrns continued on, Aiden couldn't help but take un-noticable glances at Samantha. There's something awfully familiar about her. I can't put my finger on it though.' Aiden was thinking to himself. Just then, Samantha turned her head in Aiden's direction. Quickly, Aiden turned away hoping she hadn't noticed him looking at her.   
  
At lunch, Aiden sat down in a desserted area at the table. Walking up behind him, Samantha startled Aiden when she asked,Is this seat taken? Jumping in his chair, Aiden hesitated to respond. Oh.. sure. As they ate, neither of them spoke even a word to each other. Then Aiden picked up the courage to ask Samantha where she moved from seeing as how she was new in town. After a long silence, Aiden just proceeded to eat his lunch. I lived near the ocean. I would go there everyday just to look at it. Then... Curious to know, Aiden responded,Then.. what? Then... it was gone. What was gone? The peace... it was... gone... Puzzled by Samantha's answer, Aiden said,What do you mean by that? Like I said, Samantha turned to Aiden,it was just... gone..   
  
All through the day, Aiden tried to figure out what Samantha meant by ...the peace was gone.... During his classes, he paid very little, if not no attention to what his teachers were saying. Caught off guard, Aiden replied, Excuse me? A cell. Can you tell me what a cell is? Oh, yeah. It's... umm... uhh.... knowing he hadn't been paying attention, the teacher called on someone else. Hannah? How about you? Can you tell me what a cell is? Of course! A cell..... The voices just blurred away as Aiden focused his attention on the expression on Samantha's face. It was so.... empty. As if something was missing.   
  
During recess, Aiden spotted Samantha sitting at the wall. He approached her and said, What did mean my it being gone? How was it gone?? he questioned her. Slowly turning her head to Aiden's direction, she replied, It... was.... gone... That's it. That's all. It was gone. Still having absolutely no idea of what she was saying, Aiden just walked away and thought to himself, What is she talking about?? What does she mean??' WATCH OUT!!! a voice yelled in the distance. Reacting too late, Aiden turned around just as a kickball flew in his direction and bonked him smack-dab in his face. All he saw was a blurred clutter of faces around him. Oh my gosh!! Somebody call 911!! And eventually, everything went black and silent.  
  
As Aiden started to gain conscieousness, he could hear people shouting things and a familiar voice beside him. His eyelids slowly opened, and he saw Rachel next to him. She was sobbing her eyes out and hadn't even notice him wake up. Rachel? Where am I? What happened? just then, the room started spinning and he got this terrible headache. Looking up, tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks and onto her bluse as she saw Aiden in pain. No, Aiden. Lay back down. You don't remember what happened? Shaking his head Aiden looked around for a while. You're in the hospital, this time, he couldn't recognize this voice. Nice to see you're awake. You took a pretty bad fall there. a man at the door replied to his questions. Hi, I'm Dr. Smith. It turns out that you were hurt during recess... at least that's what I heard through all your classmates explaining all at once what happened. It all started coming back to Aiden. Oh yeah. The kickball.' So, how long is he going to stay here Dr. Smith? Rachel asked. Oh.. I might say a day. Two tops, the doctor replied, reassuring Rachel that everything was going to be okay. Oh. Before I forget, your classmates sent you something, Dr. Smith informed Aiden, pointing to the table at the corner of the room. It was a small collection of varied flowers. Surrounding it, were cards from all of his classmates.   
  
Rachel brought the cards to him so he could read them. One read Hop you get better!! Sorry for hitting your head!! -Brian Rachel just chuckled, At least, now you know who accidently hit you. Then, Aiden came across a card that stood out from the rest. He had a feeling of who it was. In it read, The peace... it's disappearing... You're next. -Sam-- the last couple letters were smudged, so he couldn't really make it out. But, he still knew who it was. Then, something caught his eye. If you really concentrated on it, it sort of looked like . A chill suddenly ran up his spine. Is something wrong? Rachel sensed that something was wrong. Oh, it's nothing. He just couldn't put her through the drama of remembering Samara, when she had just continued her new life Samara-free.   
  
That night, Aiden just couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the card. He tossed and turned. All of a sudden, he awoke with his face sweating non-stop. Panting, he realized he just had a dream.... more like a nightmare. He had a dream of Samara returning. Causing chaos all over again. Then, he saw Samantha. She had her back to him. It's coming for you. You're next. her voice was so faint you could barely hear her. Then, she turned around slowly. And there, he saw Samara's face. Then, he woke up. Afraid to sleep again, Aiden just layed there until his fears just caused him to fall asleep....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAY!! I overcame my writer's block and managed to write another chappie!! Well, R&R and tell me what you think!! ^_~


	3. So it begins

A/N: YES. I am finally continuing the story! -halleluah- Hehe.. For everyone that hasn't given up on me yet.. I just wanna say sorreh for taking so long to update.. xX; At first.. I was about to give up on my fanfic.. But with a little yelling from my friends, I finally decided to start it back up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ring.. Blah, blah, blah.. xP

Now.. -curtains open- On with the sho- Errr... Story!

* * *

Struggling to open his eyes, Aiden groaned as the bright light shined on his face, making it difficult for him to see without the sun blinding him. He slowly lifted his head and saw Rachel, sleeping so peacefully. He looked around and realized that he was still in the hospital. Wiping the sticky sweat from his head, Aiden flashedback to his dream, or better yet, nightmare.

"Glad to see you're doing okay," Rachel said groaning, making Aiden jump in surprise.

He was so distracted that he hadn't even seen Rachel wake up. He was quiet for a little bit, gazing at the wall, thinking. Then, he replied quietly,"Yea.. I'm okay.."

But Rachel knew better. She knew somthing was wrong, but she didn't wanna push the subject. There was an awkward silence, while Aiden and Rachel just looked at each other. Trying to break the silence, Rachel asked, "So how was your night? You sleep okay?"

Aiden hesitated to answer. How was he gonna tell Rachel about his dream? He didn't want to put her through all that drama again. So he just replied with, "It was.. Interesting.. I had a hard time falling alseep, but other than that, it was fine."

Rachel could tell he was still hiding something, but continued to brush the feeling off. "Awww, well, I'm glad you got some sleep. Did you have any dreams?"

Aiden paused. "Uhhh, no, not today." Quickly trying to change the subject, Aiden asked Rachel, "How long were you here? You still seem tired."

"Well, I got here as soon as it was opened for visiting hours actually. So yea, I'm tired, but I squeezed in some sleep for about 30 minutes before you woke up."

Sensing that she was still tired, Aiden responded, "Well, you should get some more sleep! I'll be okay til you get back." But really, Aiden just wanted some time alone to think some more about everything that's been going on.

Then, some footsteps appeared at the door. "Actually, you're good to go Aiden!" It was Dr. Smith. "There seems to be nothing wrong! Just a few scratches and bumps. But otherwise, you're free to check out whenever you feel so." He cracked a reassuring smile and proceeded out the door.

Rachel looked at Aiden and asked, "Well? You wanna go check out? Unless you're still not feeling well. It's up to you."

Aiden nodded. "Sure, let's go." He got up and got ready. They headed out the door and to the sign-out desk. As they walked, Aiden's mind was somewhere else. He continued to have flashes of Samantha, what she was saying, and his nightmare. Once the reached the door and walked outside to the car, all of a sudden, Aiden just collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Aiden! Someone get a doctor out here!" Rachel fell to her knees holding Aiden in her arms. She shrieked, hoping someone would hear her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, burning her eyes, as someone came out with a stretcher and put Aiden on it.

Rachel followed them, whispering to Aiden, as if he could hear her, "You're gonna be okay, Aiden."

Rachel waited in the waiting room, getting more and more anxious to see Aiden. She sat there, with her face cupped in her hands, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell her what's going on.

About 45 minutes had passed, and Rachel started pacing the room. Suddenly, she saw Dr. Smith come through the doorway. "What's wrong with him? What happened!" Rachel begged with tears filling up her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we're not quite sure yet. His health is fine, there's nothing physically wrong with him. We're gonna have to keep him on watch for a few days to see what's going on," Dr. Smith explained to her. He could see the worry in Rachel's eyes as he told her.

Rachel slowly collapsed to her knees, and just sat there sobbing. 'What could be happening?' She though to herself. 'He was fine just before we left the hospital.'

She got up and brushed her hair out of her dripping wet face. "Well, can I go and see him?" She asked with an expression as if she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course, follow me." Dr. Smith led her to the room Aiden was kept in. Rachel walked to the side of the bed and sat in the chair. She looked at him, lying there, still as can be. Then she slowly stroked his hair and said, "Aiden, please be okay. Come back to me. I can't lose you too."

Aiden just lied there.. Motionless.. Trapped.

* * *

Wheee! I finally wrote my 3rd chappie! Hope yall like it! 


End file.
